Derpy/Gallery/Characters making faces/Season 6
The Crystalling - Part 1 Starlight biting her lower lip S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer considerably scared S6E1.png|Starkward #1 Pinkie bares a huge grin at Starlight S6E1.png Pinkie Pie baring a big party grin S6E1.png Spike with a big smug grin S6E1.png|Smug levels are imminently rising. Rarity holding in her laughter S6E1.png Pinkie Pie with a hmm face S6E1.png|I'm pouting! Twilight Sparkle "I know!" S6E1.png|Starkward #2 Starlight becomes a nervous wreck S6E1.png Spike and Starlight join Twilight on the balcony S6E1.png Shining Armor fatigued "of course I am!" S6E1.png Shining Armor delirious "never better!" S6E1.png|''This is who I'm really am!'' Shining Armor "being a father is amazing!" S6E1.png|Shining "Mental" Armor Shining Armor "wonderful and amazing" S6E1.png|Runs in the family, I see. Shining Armor becoming more unhinged S6E1.png Shining Armor's manic grin S6E1.png Twilight Sparkle embarrassed S6E1.png Twilight "wish there was a way to do both" S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer about to be sly S6E1.png Flurry Heart about to sneeze S6E1.png Shining Armor reduced to a heap of nerves S6E1.png Twilight Sparkle "take it easy" S6E1.png Twilight "keep an eye on the baby" S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer stunned with fear S6E1.png|Starkward #3 Spike "your whole future depends on this" S6E1.png|Scrunchy scrunch. Starlight Glimmer blank stare S6E1.png Starlight Glimmer blushing S6E1.png Shining Armor getting even more nervous S6E1.png Shining Armor panicking "I don't know!" S6E1.png Shining Armor in stunned silence S6E1.png Flurry Heart starting to tear up S6E1.png|Fluffy Heart's Mind: Me sad Flurry Heart about to cry S6E1.png|You won't like me when I'm angry! Flurry Heart's booming wail S6E1.png Twilight and Pinkie hear Flurry Heart cry S6E1.png Ponies in shock and fright S6E1.png|Everyone seems pretty normal...except Pinkie. The Crystalling - Part 2 Pinkie holds on to Twilight in fear S6E2.png Pinkie shocked by Flurry Heart S6E2.png Pinkie pushes Flurry Heart away from her face S6E2.png Cadance and Shining Armor shocked S6E2.png Flurry Heart about to land onto Shining Armor's hooves S6E2.png Cadance sees Flurry Heart on the bookshelf S6E2.png Flurry Heart about to sneeze S6E2.png Pinkie Pie and Shining Armor feeling dizzy S6E2.png Flurry Heart in Pinkie's hooves about to sneeze S6E2.png Twilight "that was even close to what we needed!" S6E2.png Sunburst "Well, you were wrong, okay?!" S6E2.png Sunburst "I'm not an important wizard!" S6E2.png Starlight Glimmer and Spike shocked S6E2.png Shining, Pinkie, RD, AJ, and Spike happy seeing Flurry Heart S6E2.png Mane Six scared S6E2.png Flurry Heart sneezes S6E2.png The Gift of the Maud Pie Pinkie startles passengers S6E3.png Pinkie makes her face smile S6E3.png|Pinkie's impersonation of the drama masks: Comedy... Rarity "I need to scour the city for the most perfect location" S6E3.png|...and tragedy. Rarity "the beauty" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie emphasizes on the D in "PSSSD" S6E3.png Rarity "...PSSSD" S6E3.png Pinkie "...PSSSD..." S6E3.png Rarity grinning awkwardly S6E3.png Rarity acting "Oh, why, thank you for the kind assistance" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie looking at rock pouch dreamily S6E3.png|Every kid ever. Pinkie Pie in a tizzy S6E3.png Pinkie Pie pounding on store door S6E3.png Pinkie Pie panicking in the officer's face S6E3.png Rarity orders a two-mile-high hot fudge sundae S6E3.png|"I don't get paid enough for this..." Pinkie Pie "I don't have any present for her" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "it'll be the worst" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie takes another deep breath S6E3.png Rarity slowly losing her mind S6E3.png Rarity mumbling unintelligibly S6E3.png Rarity about to go crazy S6E3.png Rarity explodes "WHAT?!" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie "really really really" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie puts on a pleading face S6E3.png Pinkie Pie repeating herself "really really really" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie hugging her party cannon S6E3.png Pouch Pony "if you really wanna give that sister of yours" S6E3.png Pouch Pony "give up your party cannon" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie unsure what to do S6E3.png Pinkie Pie very indecisive S6E3.png Rarity gasps with shock S6E3.png Rarity "you gave away your cannon?!" S6E3.png Pinkie Pie giving Maud her gift S6E3.png Rarity getting very impatient S6E3.png Rarity looking at Pinkie Pie's present S6E3.png Rarity trying to hide a secret S6E3.png Maud Pie "where's her cannon?" S6E3.png Pouch Pony looking annoyed at Maud S6E3.png Pouch Pony looking freaked S6E3.png Pinkie Pie saying "PSSSD" again S6E3.png Pinkie Pie accentuating "PSSSD..." S6E3.png Pinkie Pie accentuating "W" sound S6E3.png Pinkie Pie accentuating "R" sound S6E3.png Rarity accentuating "PSSSD..." S6E3.png Rarity accentuating "W" sound S6E3.png Rarity accentuating "R" sound S6E3.png On Your Marks Apple Bloom blushes in embarrassment S6E4.png Big Mac stops himself S6E4.png Bulk "It's so confusing" S6E4.png Bulk Biceps "Yeah!" S6E4.png AB "then the Cutie Mark Crusaders don't have any reason to exist!" S6E4.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders worried S6E4.png Cutie Mark Crusaders back on the floor in confusion S6E4.png The CMC "harmonizing" S6E4.png Apple Bloom feeling dizzy after the fall S6E4.png Apple Bloom feeling dizzy S6E4.png Apple Bloom crashes into pair of foals S6E4.png Apple Bloom crashes into another pair of foals S6E4.png Apple Bloom falling over dizzy S6E4.png Apple Bloom and foals in a pile on the floor S6E4.png Apple Bloom sarcastically talking to her friends S6E4.png Apple Bloom acting bitter S6E4.png Apple Bloom glares at her friends S6E4.png Apple Bloom laughing sarcastically S6E4.png Apple Bloom "I looked all over town" S6E4.png Apple Bloom "and I looked" S6E4.png Tender Taps trembling with terror again S6E4.png Apple Bloom tap-dancing more energetically S6E4.png Tender Taps looking like a deer in headlights S6E4.png Gauntlet of Fire Garble mockingly makes a cute face S6E5.png Spike biting his lips in fear S6E5.png Spike very nervous S6E5.png Twilight writing on her journal; the quill tickles Rarity's nose S6E5.png Garble climbs out of the hole dizzy S6E5.png Ember blushing and patting Spike's head S6E5.png No Second Prances Twilight giving Starlight a fake smile S06E06.png Twilight Sparkle giddy smile S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer embarrassed grin S6E6.png Starlight and Pinkie biting their lower lips S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer wincing S6E6.png Starlight about to use magic S6E6.png Big McIntosh screaming S6E6.png Applejack scowling at Starlight S6E6.png Rainbow spitting in Starlight's face S6E6.png Rainbow Dash in complete shock S6E6.png Rainbow Dash "never heard of the Wonderbolts?!" S6E6.png Rainbow Dash "where have you been?!" S6E6.png Starlight screaming in the middle of the plaza S6E6.png Twilight smiling contemptuously at Trixie S6E6.png|Smirk-off! Starlight Glimmer freaked out S6E6.png Derpy falls onto the ground S6E6.png Princess Celestia examining her fork S6E6.png Twilight getting even more worried S6E6.png Trixie laughing spitefully S6E6.png Starlight in shock and heartbreak S6E6.png Trixie woozy "behold" S6E6.png Newbie Dash Scootaloo hugging Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Scootaloo in derp-eyed excitement S6E7.png Rainbow Dash giving a very wide grin S6E7.png Rarity "we must know every detail!" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash smirking S6E7.png Rainbow Dash wearing her uniform S6E7.png Rainbow dizzy and covered in trash S6E7.png Young Rainbow dizzy and covered in trash S6E7.png Young Rainbow Dash pouting S6E7.png Rainbow Dash feeling depressed S6E7.png Rainbow Dash acting like a dog S6E7.png Rainbow Dash with buckteeth S6E7.png Spitfire shouts at Rainbow through a megaphone S6E7.png Rainbow dizzy from Spitfire's shouting S6E7.png Spitfire shouting "get off the runway!" S6E7.png Pinkie Pie about to speed away S6E7.png Crowd of ponies in shock S6E7.png Spitfire gives Rainbow her goggles back S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Twilight and Spike in shock S6E8.png Spike shocked S6E8.png Snowfall Frost "I hate Hearth's Warming Eve!" S6E8.png Snowfall Frost "skipped the day altogether" S6E8.png Pipsqueak is sadden from losing his duck doll S06E08.png Professor Flintheart looking disapprovingly S6E8.png Twilight Sparkle blushing "I was not!" S6E8.png Snowdash spits out cider gag S06E08.png The Saddle Row Review Rarity "No spoilers!" S6E9.png Fluttershy looking scared S6E9.png Pinkie feeling something in her nose S6E9.png Mr. Stripes hugs Rarity "You understand?" S6E9.png Plaid Stripes opens her mouth S6E9.png Pinkie Pie excitedly "Turns out..." S6E9.png Pinkie Pie grinning wide S6E9.png Rarity hits cup "But this is business!" S6E9.png Rarity hears a startling sound S6E9.png Rarity looks mortified as Plaid Stripes walks away S6E9.png Coco Pommel about to sneeze again S6E9.png Plaid Stripes' overexcited smile S6E9.png Rarity about to lose her mind S6E9.png Rarity develops an eye twitch S6E9.png Rarity being overdramatic S6E9.png Pinkie clone in the adjacent diner booth S6E9.png Twilight Sparkle begging to organize S6E9.png Twilight "let me organize it!" S6E9.png Rainbow Dash overdramatic "doomed!" S6E9.png Pinkie Pie "what would Rarity want?!" S6E9.png Rainbow Dash with a proud smirk S6E9.png Fluttershy crying S6E9.png Fluttershy grinning awkwardly S6E9.png Rainbow Dash grinning wide S6E9.png Rarity in wide-eyed awe S6E9.png Pinkie Pie adorably embarrassed S6E9.png Final shot of Plaid Stripes looking giddy S6E9.png Applejack's "Day" Off Rarity with a wrinkly face S6E10.png|A FAMILY SHOW Applejack is shocked S6E10.png Spike nearly drops the pie plates S6E10.png Rarity acting ecstatic S6E10.png Rarity bumping into Caramel S6E10.png Rarity biting her lower lip S6E10.png Rarity "won't consider starting her time" S6E10.png Rarity pulling on her own face S6E10.png Rarity pouting S6E10.png Applejack trying to scare the pigs S6E10.png Applejack clucking like a chicken S6E10.png Rainbow embarrassed in front of her friends S6E10.png Flutter Brutter Zephyr Breeze makes a grand entrance S6E11.png Rainbow Dash gagging S6E11.png Rainbow Dash completely disgusted S6E11.png Fluttershy shouting "peeved" S6E11.png Fluttershy covering her mouth; Rainbow in shock S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze making a duck-face S6E11.png Mrs. Shy takes an awkward pause S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze making a sad pout S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze walking away sad S6E11.png Fluttershy's frustrated scowl S6E11.png Rainbow Dash with jaw hanging open S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rarity in complete shock S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze looking pitiful S6E11.png Zephyr Breeze grinning awkwardly S6E11.png Spice Up Your Life Pinkie Pie grinning embarrassed S6E12.png Rarity looking repulsed S6E12.png Pinkie Pie looking repulsed S6E12.png Pinkie making a "blech" face S6E12.png Rarity and Pinkie in another restaurant S6E12.png Pinkie Pie still doesn't like the food S6E12.png Pinkie Pie still repulsed by the food S6E12.png Pinkie Pie "we'll take one!" S6E12.png Pinkie Pie blissful "so good!" S6E12.png Pinkie and Rarity listen to Coriander and Saffron argue S6E12.png Citrus Blush and Cayenne annoyed S6E12.png Pinkie Pie having disgust flashbacks S6E12.png Rarity in shock S6E12.png Zesty Gourmand with a smug smirk S6E12.png Pinkie Pie "what kind of food expert" S6E12.png Pinkie Pie "that's insane!" S6E12.png Rarity "make a lot of it!" S6E12.png Zesty Gourmand narrowing her eyes S6E12.png Stranger Than Fan Fiction Rainbow Dash grinning excitedly S6E13.png Rainbow with a hoof around Twilight S6E13.png Rainbow Dash grins even wider S6E13.png Rainbow Dash "so excited!" S6E13.png Rainbow greatly impressed with Quibble S6E13.png Rainbow and Quibble making goofy faces S6E13.png Quibble plugs Rainbow Dash's mouth S6E13.png Quibble Pants looking smug S6E13.png Rainbow Dash in awe of the amulet S6E13.png A. K. Yearling drops her disguise S6E13.png Quibble Pants mocking Rainbow Dash S6E13.png Quibble Pants whispering "debatable" S6E13.png Quibble continues to complain about Daring Do S6E13.png Quibble hanging upside-down in bridge S6E13.png Quibble Pants falling through the air S6E13.png Rainbow dragging Quibble through the air S6E13.png Quibble Pants yelling derp S6E13.png Quibble Pants looking scared S6E13.png Quibble screaming and flailing his hooves S6E13.png Quibble Pants "that was awesome!" S6E13.png Quibble Pants stuttering like crazy S6E13.png Quibble Pants in Rainbow Dash's face S6E13.png Quibble Pants "and the flying...!" S6E13.png Quibble Pants frightened and excited S6E13.png Quibble Pants at a loss for words S6E13.png Quibble "we could have been done for!" S6E13.png Quibble "what are these ponies thinking?!" S6E13.png Quibble plugs Rainbow's mouth again S6E13.png Quibble "the only thing this mess is missing" S6E13.png Rainbow puts a wing around Daring Do S6E13.png Daring Do confused; Rainbow Dash smirking S6E13.png Quibble Pants screaming in fear S6E13.png Caballeron and henchponies screaming S6E13.png The Cart Before the Ponies Snails is afraid of learning S6E14.png|Learning... *shudder* Rarity excited about the Applewood Derby S6E14.png Filly Rarity horrified to get second place S6E14.png|''Second place?!'' Of all the worst things that could happen...! Filly Rarity starting to cry S6E14.png Filly Rarity scowling and crying in the rain S6E14.png|Derpy... I shall have my revenge! Apple Bloom pouting S6E14.png Applejack raises an eyebrow at Apple Bloom S6E14.png Rarity emphasizing "big!" S6E14.png|Big and bold! Bigger and bolder! '''Biggest and boldest!''' Apple Bloom shouting "go a little faster!" S6E14.png 28 Pranks Later Fluttershy giving a nervous grin S6E15.png Fluttershy screeching to a halt S6E15.png Fluttershy shrieking with fright S6E15.png Fluttershy trembling in the treetops S6E15.png Pinkie with a Granny Smith-like muzzle S6E15.png Pinkie Pie's muzzle snaps shut S6E15.png Rainbow Dash cracking up at Twilight S6E15.png Twilight finds whoopee cushion in her throne S6E15.png Pinkie Pie screaming in fright S6E15.png Rainbow holding in her excitement S6E15.png Pinkie demanding Rainbow for more cookies S6E15.png Pinkie "unless you've got more cookies!" S6E15.png Zombie Pinkie appears from the cupboard S6E15.png Rainbow Dash looking really scared S6E15.png Twilight and Spike turned into zombies S6E15.png Big Mac and Granny Smith turned into zombies S6E15.png Rainbow Dash hears the zombies approaching S6E15.png All of Ponyville turned into cookie zombies S6E15.png Rainbow and friends flee from zombies S6E15.png Rainbow Dash extra shocked S6E15.png Zombie Rarity reaching out to Rainbow S6E15.png Cutie Mark Crusaders turning into zombies S6E15.png Rainbow Dash beyond terrified S6E15.png The ponies enter the barn S6E15.png Ponyville ponies rendered speechless S6E15.png The Times They Are A Changeling Twilight Sparkle looks annoyed at Starlight S6E16.png Amber Laurel, Scarlet Heart, and stallion worried S6E16.png Spike grinning and wiggling his eyebrow S6E16.png Spike staring at the rock S6E16.png|Staring contest... Spike jumping back in fright S6E16.png Spike acts goofy to his reflection S6E16.png Spike saddened by Thorax's story S6E16.png Spike grinning proud of himself S6E16.png Spike in a cold sweat S6E16.png Spike and Crystal Hoof laughing awkwardly S6E16.png Crystal Hoof wide-eyed and awestruck S6E16.png Spike and Crystal Hoof keeping up the act S6E16.png Spike falling into the chasm again S6E16.png Starlight Glimmer gasping in shock S6E16.png Sunburst scared of the changeling S6E16.png Dungeons & Discords Discord "just for the two of us?" S6E17.png Discord with bulging eyeballs S6E17.png Fluttershy looking slyly at Discord S6E17.png Fluttershy raising an eyebrow S6E17.png Discord crosses his arms in irritation S6E17.png Discord showing off his Celestia impression S6E17.png Discord in complete shock S6E17.png Spike "you get to use your imagination" S6E17.png Spike starting to laugh S6E17.png Discord getting angry S6E17.png Discord "don't you laugh at me, Big Mac!" S6E17.png Discord seething with rage S6E17.png Discord looking sinister at Spike S6E17.png Discord zaps Spike and Big Mac with magic S6E17.png Discord in utter shock S6E17.png Discord pouting angrily at Spike S6E17.png Discord struggling to apologize S6E17.png Discord still struggling to apologize S6E17.png Buckball Season Rainbow Dash "nonstop action!" S6E18.png Sweet Biscuit feeling sick as ball flies over her head S6E18.png Pinkie Pie stops dancing S6E18.png Rainbow speeds away from Fluttershy S6E18.png Rainbow runs course with fierce determination S6E18.png Fluttershy biting her lower lip fearfully S6E18.png Fluttershy nervously biting her hoof S6E18.png Fluttershy slams into an obstacle peg S6E18.png Fluttershy and Pinkie utterly exhausted S6E18.png Pinkie and Fluttershy more nervous than ever S6E18.png Rainbow Dash "thinking about everypony cheering" S6E18.png Rainbow Dash gasping with excitement S6E18.png Pinkie Pie struggling to admit the truth S6E18.png Fluttershy begins her outburst S6E18.png Fluttershy "no way that we can get in the zone" S6E18.png Fluttershy "like a horrible place" S6E18.png Fluttershy continues her outburst S6E18.png Fluttershy "we are terrible at buckball" S6E18.png Fluttershy "we are going to lose" S6E18.png Fluttershy "and let everypony down" S6E18.png Fluttershy "we don't want to play anymore!" S6E18.png Pinkie Pie running away wailing S6E18.png Rainbow Dash working up a sweat S6E18.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Petunia's parents laughing awkwardly S6E19.png Bulk Biceps teaching foals to weight-lift S6E19.png Gabby hugs the CMCs S6E19.png Crusaders dizzy from Gabby's hoofshake S6E19.png Gabby tightly hugging Scootaloo S6E19.png Sweetie Belle in derp-eyed confusion S6E19.png Twilight Sparkle drops her books in shock S6E19.png Viva Las Pegasus Applejack and Fluttershy in nervous shock S6E20.png Fluttershy meets a pink prairie dog S6E20.png Flam is offended S6E20.png Fluttershy looking at Applejack's scowl S6E20.png Applejack scowling with bitterness S6E20.png Applejack "bringin' Flim and Flam back together" S6E20.png Flim whispering to Gladmane S6E20.png Every Little Thing She Does Pinkie Pie overjoyed S6E21.png Pinkie Pie with puffed-up cheeks S6E21.png Whipped cream drips from Pinkie Pie's teeth S6E21.png Starlight gives orders to the main five S6E21.png Pinkie Pie entranced in the kitchen S6E21.png Pinkie Pie "whatever you want to do first" S6E21.png Starlight uses magic to stop and silence Pinkie S6E21.png Starlight Glimmer repulsed by Fluttershy S6E21.png Twilight shouting "it is really bad!" S6E21.png Starlight Glimmer groans with frustration S6E21.png Pinkie Pie snapping at Starlight Glimmer S6E21.png Rainbow Dash "don't cast spells on your friends!" S6E21.png Starlight and Pinkie having a laugh together S6E21.png P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) Spike "I guess a boat trip qualifies" S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike in shock S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle grinning nervously at her friends S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle shocked by Rarity's note S6E22.png Rarity removing seaweed from her mane S6E22.png Applejack dressed like a salty sea captain S6E22.png Pirate Applejack shouting in frustration S6E22.png Applejack laughs like a sea pirate S6E22.png Applejack "the very heart of that maelstrom!" S6E22.png Rarity tries to take the map from Applejack S6E22.png Pirate Applejack tugging on the map S6E22.png Twilight and Spike kept in suspense S6E22.png Twilight and Spike skeptical of Rarity's story S6E22.png Pinkie Pie already looking annoyed S6E22.png Pinkie Pie scoffing S6E22.png Applejack saluting "ahoy, mateys!" S6E22.png Applejack grinning excitedly S6E22.png Rarity grinning a wide grin S6E22.png Pinkie with cucumber sandwich stuffed in her mouth S6E22.png Pinkie excitedly squishes her cheeks S6E22.png Rarity fiercely pulls on the map S6E22.png Pinkie Pie "you can shake a stick at" S6E22.png Pinkie Pie with a derpy grin S6E22.png Pinkie Pie derp-eyed and holding a stick S6E22.png Pinkie Pie "I can fit them all in my mouth!" S6E22.png Pinkie Pie tries to eat the entire food tray S6E22.png Pinkie Pie opening and closing her mouth S6E22.png Pinkie Pie biting on her tongue S6E22.png Pinkie Pie "it's P.W.T." S6E22.png Pinkie Pie blissfully tugs on the map S6E22.png Applejack worried and drenched S6E22.png Spike uncomfortable with the tension S6E22.png Pinkie Pie "silly and fun!" S6E22.png Spike smiling goofily at Twilight Sparkle S6E22.png Where the Apple Lies Apple Bloom jumping with shock S6E23.png Young Applejack and Big Mac smiling widely S6E23.png Big McIntosh mocking Applejack's "big ideas" S6E23.png Granny Smith shouting "absolutely not!" S6E23.png Young Applejack makes her first scrunchy face S6E23.png Big McIntosh "on account o' she's sick!" S6E23.png Granny Smith frustrated "it's suppertime, girl!" S6E23.png Applejack tells yet another lie S6E23.png Applejack coughing loudly in Spoiled Milk's face S6E23.png Applejack laughing while derp-eyed S6E23.png Applejack giving an innocent smile S6E23.png Young Applejack making another scrunchy face S6E23.png Young Applejack more nervous than ever S6E23.png Top Bolt Twilight excited about the classroom portion S6E24.png Twilight Sparkle excited to teach a class S6E24.png Vapor Trail grins nervously at Sky Stinger S6E24.png Sky Stinger grinning an overconfident grin S6E24.png Vapor Trail shouting the truth at Sky Stinger S6E24.png Twilight thrilled; Rainbow Dash nervous S6E24.png Sky Stinger struggles to stay in the air S6E24.png Sky Stinger looking bored on the Dizzitron S6E24.png Rainbow repeating "I was just there!" S6E24.png To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Spike carrying a heavy box of books S6E25.png Spike looking panicked at the approaching object S6E25.png Cool Beans, Night Glider, and Sugar Belle laughing at Starlight S6E25.png Double Diamond and Party Favor laughing at Starlight S6E25.png|Of course, the writers know that once a face becomes a meme, there is no turning back! Applejack rolling her eyes at Rainbow Dash S6E25.png Pinkie Pie in complete disbelief S6E25.png Twilight Sparkle giving a hinting grin S6E25.png Twilight grinning uncomfortably at Trixie S6E25.png Twilight Sparkle insincerely thanking Trixie S6E25.png Twilight Sparkle's eye twitching S6E25.png Twilight masking her intense annoyance with a grin S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer nervously waves to the villagers S6E25.png Party Favor grinning wide at Starlight Glimmer S6E25.png Double Diamond and Party Favor smile at Starlight S6E25.png Night Glider "we could really use your help!" S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer under overwhelming pressure S6E25.png Twilight Changeling smiling innocently at Starlight S6E25.png Twilight Changeling grinning wide at Starlight S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer wakes up in a sweat S6E25.png Trixie opening her wagon window S6E25.png Trixie coughing up pyrotechnic smoke S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer stunned outside Trixie's wagon S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer pausing mid-sentence S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer looks at Trixie suspiciously S6E25.png Trixie groaning "even Trixie's made mistakes" S6E25.png Trixie making an angry pout S6E25.png Trixie annoyed "are you happy?!" S6E25.png Trixie in complete shock S6E25.png Trixie holding her breath S6E25.png Trixie gasping for breath S6E25.png Trixie starting to hyperventilate S6E25.png Starlight and Trixie teleport back to Trixie's wagon S6E25.png Trixie "the changelings have all the princesses" S6E25.png Starlight and Thorax look at screaming Trixie S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer in awe of Thorax's wings S6E25.png Trixie still scared of Thorax S6E25.png Discord seething with red-eyed rage S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer more scared than ever S6E25.png To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Discord "in a millenia" S6E26.png Discord in mild pain S6E25.png Starlight pushing Discord and Trixie apart S6E25.png Thorax hyperventilating S6E26.png Fluttershy Changeling pouting sadly S6E26.png Discord in utter shock S6E26.png Drop of slime falls onto Thorax's head S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer fearfully hiding from Chrysalis S6E26.png |index}} Category:Character gallery pages